Shadows of My Past
by pimp3dout335
Summary: DSM is haunted by his actions years before he became a Sith Lord. He is tempted for redemption.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

My first-ever fanfic... published originally on kotorfanmedia.

I decided to bless this community with its presence

P,

Pimp3dout335

**DISCLAIMER**

Only thing I own is my cardboard box...

"…_.. He has become too corrupt, too evil. _

_It is as if he seeks to destroy everything that is light. _

_This is a path I cannot follow. _

_Maybe I can turn him, maybe I must kill him. _

_Only time can tell me which. -Brianna"_

I powered down her datapad, my thoughts confused and running wild, but then, then, I could feel it. The dark side, running through my veins like the blood that gives me life, focusing my thoughts on what must be done. She had to be dealt with. Her thoughts of betrayal and hopes of redemption would become her death. I stood up and I could feel the immense power I had. She walked into the room. Although her face and body remained casual, her eyes betrayed her. I could see it, suspicion.

"Greetings, master." she said. "Master." Oh, how she used that word. I felt hatred towards that woman. It flowed through me like a wildfire. This hatred, I had to control it. I allowed myself a small smile. I began to slowly walk past her. Oh, she would never see it coming. Then, just as I passed her, I let the anger I had confined lash out and strike her down.

The Force screamed as my red saber viciously mutilated her body. Her ravaged body fell to the ground, and she tried to gasp for breaths. Her eyes began to cloud as she looked up at my face. "I loved you." she said through pained breaths. I smiled and laughed at her weakness. "You never would've lasted," I laughed as I walked away, allowing her to die alone.

I decided it was time to rest. Slaying one's companion was tiresome work.

I saw myself - it was me at a very young age. I was happy, young, and so sickeningly naive. I was playing with other boys my age. Then one of them fell to the ground, tears streaming from his eyes. I saw myself walk over to him, comfort him, and his tears stopped.

Something was wrong. I began to feel something I hadn't felt for a long time-it was happiness. I quickly banished that feeling. Happiness was a weakness. Weakness leads to loss of power - something I could NOT afford.

Memories of my kindness flashed through my dreams. I tried to tune them out, but still I witnessed these acts. However hard I fought, I kept feeling weakness seep into me…

I awoke with a start. Looking out the viewport, I could not tell what time it was, for Malachor was a place damned from both night and day. I rose and began to walk. I passed Atton severely beating his new slave Bao-Dur. Bao-Dur refused to subject himself to my dark teachings, so I gave him to Atton as a gift.

Out of all my apprentices, Atton was the most enthusiastic about the dark side. His anger echoed with each lash he subjected on Bao-Dur's back. Suddenly, an urge to defend my former friend ran through me.

"STOP!!!"

Atton's mortally twisted face shot me a look of shock. I couldn't believe what I had done. I checked myself and stated,"Why torture him? Kill him if you wish."

Atton's shock turned into glee. "Yes, master!"

Bao-Dur's face sent me a final message, a message of pleading and sadness before Atton's saber finished him. I found more power through his death. It made me hate more, and with hate, power festers.

As the day went on, I decided it was time to meditate at the throne of Malachor. Malachor's heart was filled with the secrets of the dark side. It would fill me, make me stronger, and soon I would become the strongest of the Sith Lords.

I stood at the edge of the throne, waiting to step into the darkness. Something was stopping me. I couldn't locate it at first, but there it was. The kind person I used to be, begging for me to turn back. The light wanted to shed redemption on me. Then the dark undertones of my evil urged me to go on and let the dark side empower me. Both sides struggled in a deadlock. Resolving myself, I gathered all my strength and walked onto the throne, letting the dark side consume me.


End file.
